One More Chance
by Hagane-no-angel
Summary: Dos misteriosos individuos llegan a la Tierra; sus intenciones no son claras, pero una cosa es segura: los problemas para Goku y sus amigos apenas comienzan...


CAPITULO 1  
  
Todo empezó en un lejano rincón del universo cuando dos figuras muy peculiares preparan su viaje con destino a la Tierra...  
  
¿?1: ¿Crees que nos recuerden?  
  
¿?2: Seguramente no, eran muy jóvenes cuando aquello sucedió, sin embargo, se sorprenderan al vernos.  
  
¿?1: Ya lo creo que sí, y con mucha razón.  
  
Mientras tanto en la Tierra han pasado solo dós meses desde que el demonio Majin Boo fue derrotado y todos disfrutan de la paz que reina desde entonces, claro que hay cierto saiyajin que no descuida su entrenamiento:  
  
Goku: ¡Vamos Goten!... ¿Que es lo que te pasa?... ¿Por que te estás moviendo tan lentamente?...¡Tu tambien Gohan!... ¿Que acaso ya se cansaron?...  
  
Gohan: (respirando agitadamente) ¡Ya no puedo mas!... Papá... ¿Podríamos descansar... un poco?...este entrenamiento... cada vez está... mas duro.  
  
Goten:(tambien respira agitado) Ay Gohan... por favor... si de eso se trata... mientras mas duro... sea el entrenamiento... mas fuerte te volverás.  
  
Gohan: Si... lo se... pero es que... tengo tantas cosas que hacer en el día que... siento que necesito... un descanso.  
  
Goku: Bueno, creo que tienes razón... eso de ir a la escuela... mas tareas y examenes... debe ser muy agotador. -dijo dirigiendose a Gohan- esto es todo por hoy.  
  
Goten: ¡Que lástima! y yo que apenas iba a pelear en serio, bueno, creo que será en otra ocasión,  
  
Gohan: Lamento haber interrumpido el entrenamiento Goten, te prometo que el próximo durará más.  
  
Goten: ¡Que bien!  
  
Goku: Ya vámonos, a decir verdad, me estoy muriendo de hambre y ya no resisto más.  
  
Goten: Si, yo tambien tengo hambre, espero que mamá tenga lista la cena.  
  
Gohan: Conociendola lo mas seguro es que ya nos este esperando con la cena servida.  
  
Goku: Entonces demonos prisa o si no se enfriará la comida.  
  
Los tres guerreros vuelan hacia su casa donde, como lo habian dicho, Milk les tenía preparada una cena deliciosa.  
  
Milk: ¿Y como les fue en el entrenamiento?  
  
Goten: Bien mamá, siento que cada día me pongo mas fuerte.  
  
Milk: Me alegro por ti Goten, pero no quiero que por ponerse mas fuertes vayan a dejar de estudiar, ¿Me escucharon?-dijo mirando a sus dos hijos.  
  
Gohan: Por supuesto que no mamá, no te preocupes, ni Goten ni yo dejaremos nuestros estudios, pero tambien es importante mantenernos fuertes, no sabemos cuando un enemigo poderoso pueda aparecer.  
  
Milk: Eso ya lo se, ademas no puedo evitar que Goku se los lleve a entrenar, la única condición que le puse es que no interfiriera con tu horario de clases Gohan, no olvides que la preparatoria es muy importante.  
  
Gohan: Si mamá.  
  
Milk: ¡Ah!, ¡Casi lo olvido!, hoy hable con Bulma por telefono y nos invitó a comer en su casa mañana.  
  
Goku: Me parece una exelente idea, hace dos meses que no nos vemos.  
  
(Nota de la autora: ¿Han notado que Goku y sus amigos solo se reunen cuando algo grave está a punto de suceder? algo parecido pasó cuando apareció Raditz, y justamente el dia que regesa Goku despues de siete años de muerto aparece Majin Boo, ¿No les parece una gran coincidencia? o ¿es que Goku tiene mala suerte?, sea lo que sea el siempre termina salvando a todos por lo que no podemos reclamarle nada.)  
  
Milk: Sera mejor ir a dormir ya, Gohan, Goten, vayan a su habitación, no quiero que se no haga tarde.  
  
Gohan y Goten: De acuerdo, hasta mañana.  
  
Goku: Bueno, creo que ya tambien ire a dormir -dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba y daba un gran bostezo.  
  
Milk: Si, ya es un poco tarde, si quieres puedes irte a la habitación, yo te alcanzo en un momento solo tengo que recoger la mesa.  
  
Goku: Nah, no tengo tanto sueño, puedo esperar a que termines.  
  
Milk: Esta bien, oye Goku, no se si tu lo hayas pensado, pero a mi me parece incrible que estes de nuevo con nosotros, ¿Sabes?, Gohan y yo te extrañabamos mucho y Goten siempre queria que le hablaramos de ti.  
  
Goku: Yo tambien los extrañaba y estaba ansioso de conocer a mi hijo, ahora que lo pienso, fue ina gran suerte poder regresar a la vida.  
  
Milk: Bueno, ya termine, ya podemos ir a dormir.  
  
Goku: Que bueno, ya me estaba dando sueño.  
  
Al día siguiente la familia Son se preparaba para ir a Capsule Corp.  
  
Goten: No puedo esperar para llegar y jugar con Trunks.  
  
Gohan: Paciencia hermanito, dentro de poco vamos a llegar.  
  
Milk: Goku, ¿Estas seguro de que recuerdas como se conduce un automovil? hace mucho que no lo haces.  
  
Goku: ¡Claro que si estoy seguro! ¿Por quien me tomas, por un idiota? (pensando) ehh... veamos, ¿Como se enciende esta cosa? mnnnn... ¡Ahh! Ya recuerdo... ahora solo necesito recordar cual es el acelerador y no habrá problema...  
  
Despues de batallar un poco, nuestro amigo Goku al fín logró llegar a Capsule Corp. Donde Bulma ya los estada esperando.  
  
Bulma: "Que buemo que llegaron, la comida ya está lista, pasen por favor."  
  
La familia siguió a Bulma hasta llegar al comedor, en el cual se encontraban los hombres de la casa. Trunks no pudo contener la emoción de ver a su mejor amigo, sin embargo, la reacción del padre fue muy differente.  
  
Vegeta: No se por que a Bulma se le ocurrió invitar a comer a ese imbecil de Kakarotto y a su familia. Tal vez lo hizo por que no quise ponerme aquel ridículo traje y acompañarla a esa fiesta, con razón me dijo que lo lamentaria.-pensaba Vegeta cuando fue interrumpido por una voz con tono muy alegre.  
  
(Nota de la autora: Algún día les dire que traje y que fiesta)  
  
Goku: "Hola Vegeta! hace tiempo que no te veía"  
  
Milk: (Dirigiendose a Gohan y a Goten) " ¿Y ustedes no van a saludar?  
  
Gohan: "Buenas tardes"  
  
Goten: "Buenas tardes señor Vegeta"  
  
Bulma: "¿Pero que estan esperando?, tomen asiento mientras les sirvo la comida"  
  
Milk: "Espera, yo voy contigo"  
  
Goku, Gohan y Goten se sentaron a esperar su plato. Trunks y Goten de inmediato iniciaron una conversación, mientras que vegeta solo se limitó a ovservar a su 'querido' rival cuando Bulma Y Milk colocaban una gran cantidad de comida sobre la mesa.  
  
Bulma: "Adelante, pueden comer todo lo que quieran, hay mas si lo desean"-dijo mientras se sentaba.  
  
Goku, Gohan Y Goten: "¡Muchas gracias!"-gritaro al unisono y empezaron a comer a grandes cantidades, seguidos por Vegeta Y Trunks.   
  
Entre todos devoraron en poco tiempo lo que Bulma habia servido, por lo que ella y Milk fueron a la cocina a traer mas. Ambas esposas solo observaron como sus amados esposos e hijos saciaban su apetito.  
  
Mientras esto sucedía en Capsule Corp. los dos sujetos misteriosos se acercaban mas y mas a la Tierra.  
  
¿?1: "Ya falta muy poco para llegar, dentro de unos minutos estaremos frente a frente despues de tanto tiempo"  
  
¿?2: "No puedo esperar para ver que tan fuertes se han puesto"-dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
De vuelta en Capsule Corp., este grupo de saiyas ha acabado por fin de comer.  
  
Goku: "Ahh, ¡Estuvo delicioso!"  
  
Bulma: "Me alegra que les haya gustado"  
  
De pronto, Vegeta se levanta de su asiento algo sorprendido, su mirada parece perdida. Bulma le habla pero es como si no escuchara.  
  
Vegeta: "¡No puede ser!"  
  
Goku: "¿Que te sucede Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta parece ignorar la pregunta de Goku, pero despues de unos segundos reacciona.  
  
Vegeta: "¿Que acaso no te has dado cuenta Kakarotto?  
  
Goku:""¿Ehh?, ¡Ahh! ¡Es verdad, puedo sentir unos Ki muy poderosos!"  
  
Gohan: "Si, yo tambien puedo sentirlos"  
  
Vegeta: "Y no solo eso, sino que siento como si ya los conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo no logro reconocerlos..."  
  
Una explosión muy cercana interrumpe al saiya, quien rápidamente corre a la escena, seguido por Goku, no sin antes haberle advertido a sus esposas e hijos que se quedaran adentro, ya que no sabían a que clase de nuevo (o viejo) peligro se iban a enfrentar.  
  
Al acercarse, los saiyas observan una nave espacial de forma esferica, muy conocida por cierto, solo que un poco mas grande.  
  
Goku:"¿Que esa no es una nave como las que usaban ustedes Vegeta?" (como si el no hubiera usado una)   
  
Vegeta: "Si pero esta es mas grande. Por su tamaño, yo diría que es para dos personas"   
  
¿?1: "Eso es correcto"  
  
Al escuchar esto, ambos saiyas giran en dirección de donde proviene la voz.  
  
Vegeta: "¡Esto es imposible!"  
  
¿?2: "Buenas tardes príncipe Vegeta, vaya, veo que nos recuerda despues de todos estos años, ¿Y que me dices tu Kakarotto?"  
  
Goku: "¿De que hablas? ¿Como podría recordarte si jamás te había visto antes? ¿O sí?  
  
¿?2: "Es verdad, olvidaba que cuando llegaste a la Tierra te golpeaste la cabeza y por eso no recuerdas nada de tu origen"  
  
Goku: "¿Como sabes eso? dime ¿Quienes son ustedes?  
  
¿?1: "¡Suficiente! Kakarotto, si quieres saber quienes somos preguntale a Vegeta"  
  
Goku: "Vegeta ¿Acaso tu los conoces?"  
  
Vegeta: "Kakarotto, estos hombres que ves aqui son...nuestros padres"  
  
Goku: "¡¿Quee?!, pero tenia entedido que habían muerto hace años."  
  
Bardock: "Ja, parece que no estas tan mal informado como pensamos, Kakarotto"  
  
Rey Vegeta: "Fue una gran sorpresa que tú resultaras ser el primer Super Saiyajin en 1000 años, sin embargo, fue aún mas sorprendente que hubiera mas de uno, aunque yo sabía que mi hijo terminaria siendo un Super Saiyajin de cualquier manera."  
  
Goku: "¿Como saben todo eso?"  
  
Vegeta: "¡Basta!, Kakarotto ¡¿Que no te das cuenta cabeza de alcornoque?! ¡Esto no puede ser, ellos deberian estar muertos, pero están aqui! Van a tener que darnos una explicación ¡ahora mismo!"  
  
Bardock: "Calmese príncipe, esta bien explicaremos todo, pero antes..."  
  
Rey Vegeta: :...antes quisieramos entrar y conocer tu casa Vegeta, me he enterado que es una de las mejores de este planeta."  
  
Goku: "Esperen un momento, todas las veces que llega un saiyajin a la Tierra es para destruirla o para 'sugerir' que nos unamos a ellos, no me digan que ustedes tambien"  
  
Bardock: "Tranquilizate Kakarotto, no venimos a destruir este planeta ni para obligarlos a venir con nosotros, como ya dije antes, vamos a explicar todo, pero primero entremos a la casa, fue un viaje muy largo y creo que merecemos un descanso"   
  
Vegeta: "Esta bien, entremos, pero mas les vale que no intenten nada contra nosotros, y que tengan una buena excusa para presentarse así como as"  
  
Rey Vegeta: "No has cambiado Vegeta, siempre desconfiando de todos, pero despreocupate, dentro de poco sabrán todo."  
  
Finalmente todos entran a la casa, pero a pesar de las palabras del Rey Vegeta y de Bardock, Vegeta todavía tenía sus dudas.  
  
Vegeta: No se cual sea el motivo por el que esten aquí, pero probablemente no es para nada bueno-pensaba mientras entra a Capsule Corp.  
  
Fin Del Capitulo 1 


End file.
